The Rescue Mission
by Aranel Lissesul
Summary: Summery: This story takes place after Kingdom Hearts one. Sora launches a rescue mission in an attempt to save his friend Riku from the evil sorcerer Ansem and the black witch Malificent.


This is a story my little sister wrote, she can take all the credit! Please be gentle in your reviews/comments, she is new at this and this is her first story posted on the internet. Besides, she's MY sis, if any of you make her cry I'll sit on you and squish you into jelly! -insert evil grin here-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; this writing is purely for enjoyment. All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Summery: This story takes place after Kingdom Hearts one. Sora launches a rescue mission in an attempt to save his friend Riku from the evil sorcerer Ansem and the black witch Malificent.

Morning

Sora stumbled out of bed and looked around his small cabin in the hull of the Gummi ship. He walked over to the mirror and ran a hand through his bed tousled hair then pulled on a clean white shirt, a pair of baggy red shorts, and a dark blue vest. Then he stumbled down the short hall to the kitchen.

"Morning Sora!" Kairi said from the front of the rocket. "Hey guess what!? Donald's teaching me to pilot the ship!"

"That's great Kairi." Sora mumbled, still half asleep. He pulled a jug of milk out of the refrigerator and poured himself a glass. The ship suddenly pitched and rolled underneath him and the milk sloshed out of the glass. Sora sighed heavily and went to get the napkins.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about Riku."

Sora froze. Before their island was swallowed in darkness, Riku had been his best friend. True, they had pushed each other over their usual limits, but they where friends non the less. Tears glistened in his eyes as he remembered that their days of friendship had abruptly ended when Riku was swallowed by the same darkness that destroyed their island. Riku was now a prisoner of the wicked sorcerer Ansem and the evil witch Malificent.

A sharp pain brought Sora back to reality. He looked back and saw that Donald, the avian mage, had cracked him over the head with his staff.

"Sora! The Gummy ship is not functioning correctly, and I have a suspicious hunch why."

Donald said looking at Sora's tear-stained face straitened his blue mage cap and tapping his foot irritably.

"Yeah Sora, cheer up" Goofy said pulling Sora's mouth into a smile and grinning widely at the sad-faced boy.

Sora offered a weak grin and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I'm ok… thanks guys"

* * *

Kairi walked into Sora's small sleeping quarters. She found him sitting on his bed staring at an old photo of Riku and himself back on the island. The photo was burnt and ripped around the edges.

"Sora…? I didn't mean to…upset you"

"It's okay Kairi… But…" the young key bearer turned his head to look at Kairi. "Kairi!? What if we can't save him?! What if…" The boy shuddered, wrapping his small brown blanket tight around his shoulders and burying his face in his hands. Kairi sat down on the bed next to him

"Don't cry Sora! Donald is having a hard enough time piloting the ship!"

"I'm sorry Kairi… I don't know what's wrong with me this morning… I guess I'm just really worried about Riku…"

"Well don't be! Riku's a big boy he can take care of himself!"

"You're right… I just don't know what to do"

"I'm not sure what to tell you…but I know one thing…Riku wouldn't forget you, forget us…and as long as he remembers us, I know there will be a way to bring him back!"

* * *

Riku stared out of a stained glass window. Utter darkness and black abyss filled the space below as the floating castle drifted farther and farther from the place he called home, and the people he held close. Hot tears burned his eyes and slid silently down his cheeks. They slid off his face and proceeded to slide down the window. Riku disgustedly wiped the tears away but there was nothing he could do to stop them or hold them back. It seemed that every time he blinked, fresh rivers of tears slid down his cheeks. Soon the river of tears reduced him to a sobbing heap on the ground. Riku shivered as someone placed a cold had on his shoulder, he turn to see that Malificent had silently entered the room

"Riku, don't cry," The evil witch said wrapping her arms around Riku. He stiffened, suppressing the urge to push her away.

"Please… go away…I want to be left alone." Riku said in a strangled voice

"Oh but Riku…"

"Go _away_!" Riku said more firmly.

The witch let out a long dramatic sigh but didn't leave the room. "You see this is your problem, you get frustrated to easily! You think of your home and the friends you use to have, and you get angry. Trust me Riku, you don't need them." She said conjuring up two shadow-like figures that resembled Sora and Kairi. She pulled out a thin black knife and sliced through the two figures, which instantly melted away into the shadows. Riku froze. His eyes widened and sweat formed on his brow. He let out a muffled yell and lunged at the black witch. Pulling his sword from his sheath he slashed angrily, determined to repay the witch for what she had said. His sword clashed up against something hard. He opened his eyes only to see that Malificent had blocked the assault, using only the thin black dagger she held in her hand

"You really must learn to control you feelings, Riku. Someone could have gotten hurt" she said as she left the room.

Riku looked up as Malificent left then room and the door clicked shut. Once again he felt tears burning his eyes "Sora…Kairi…What did I do to make you leave me…?"

A/N: Please be kind, review! And you might get a free cookie! -huggle-


End file.
